Talk:Debug Mode
Can't Get It To Work Alright, I can't get this to work. Out of curiosity, can anyone verify that this works at all? If not, I suggest it be removed. General SuperJaws100, Flying Ace 15:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't work for me either. I tried it with both the directional buttons and the stick. Uberheroism (talk) 15:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC)Uberheroism You have to be wuick when doing the code. Also, it may not work in other regions other than Europe. The Real Sonickyle 17:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- I can confirm this does infact work. The Debug trick was posted a while ago however the person was very vague so I didn't believe them. The US version may not allow it, though. 05:57, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I feel like I started something.... General SuperJaws100, Flying Ace 18:17, September 7, 2013 (UTC) It is 100% true on Eur. ver. nothing more nothing less. (My version of Patapon 2 is Eur) [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 02:13, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed that the code does NOT work on US ver. Unless the code is different with each region, I don't think that the US version has the Debug mode available. Using a Macrofire system (Allowing rapid button presses and/or automated button sequences.), I tried setting up the code with 50 milliseconds in-between each button press. No luck here, unless I'm still missing something or you can press buttons faster than lighting! ~ Ah, I've noticed that the code does not work on completed saves. The Real Sonickyle 06:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Tried again on a save that was about 50% complete, another that was 90%, and a brand new save. None of them popped the Debug menu up. ~ 19:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :This 99% Considered true but I have not tried it myself to 100% prove this for me on Eur version, Sonicklye is it okay if you make a video for it, it's okay if you don't do it. Advance Thanks!! : [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 07:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :I tried it on my US save too, converted it to EU(Note, I finished the game already and I'm at 178 hours). :Debug menu did not show up. :Though, I'm also planning on doing the inverse process, converting an EU save to US then checking if the debug menu would show up or not. :(OrbiTaL RushEr (talk) 09:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC)) :Right now it's 9000% True on EU versions. I'm doing it right now!! [[User:Patapon Donchaka|'Patrick Donchaka']][[User_talk:Patapon Donchaka|'T']] 09:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Is There The Other Way To Activate Debug Mode I have tried all the way to activate Debug Mode, but it didn't appear. How can i activate the Debug Mode ? I have tried in Patapon 2 and Patapon 3, but i didn't hear any voice. TT please leave me a message !!!!!!! Airell Minhyuk (talk) 03:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC)user talk : Airell Minhyuk About this... You CAN'T convert US save into EU save because the menu will NOT appear. You need EU version at all costs. LOL 13:53, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Rasengan553 Dead community The patapon 3 community is practically dead, the debug code should be posted now, only USA still plays it, and they probably can't access it. FreddyFazbear2 (talk) 21:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Alright, let me put this rumour to rest. None of us yet know how to access Debug Mode in Patapon 3. There, I said it. now pls go The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 22:27, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Right, well just tell us that no-one knows how to do it then! FreddyFazbear2 (talk) 07:51, March 15, 2015 (UTC) We would of before, but we wanted to keep thwe community quiet. I think I'll change that now. The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 12:26, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Atually, there Is a known way to activate the debug mode, if i remember corretly. He/She just won't tell us because he/she thought it would disrupt the community of patapon 3. I would kill for ho hoi yahha rock, though. Rockcycle1 (talk) 18:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) That is actually true, I know two people whose activated debug mode. I gotta beg to differ on the dead community though, everyone who plays have moved to chats and communicate and organize when they play (and it's usually private). (Napalm165 (talk) 00:52, June 2, 2015 (UTC)) Anyone who says that they have activated debug mode in Patapon 3 are lying, unless they provide proof by screenshots. The Real Sonickyle (T,B, ) Date Written: 08:39, June 6, 2015 (UTC)